Crimson Confession
by SlippingSanity
Summary: Kai's unique way of showing his feelings towards Max. Dark and death related themes here, so be forwarned. KaiMax KaMa


SlippingSanity : I don't know what this came from. I guess it's all of the songs I listen to. Well, here's the product of my twisted imagination. Please don't ask about why I wrote the fanfic the way it is written because I don't know. It just didn't seem right to write it out like any other fanfic. Sorry about the spacing, it's not spaced like I have it on my home computer.

Anime : Beyblade

Title : Crimson Confession

Summary : Kai expressing his feeling to Max in his own unique way... Dark (blood, death, thoughts, etc.)

Disclaimer : I do not own...

Pairing : Kai Hiwatari / Max Mizuhara

Genre : Angst / Romance

Rating : T

* * *

**Crimson Confession**

Beyond prying eyes, Locked behind sealed doors

Sleeps a little boy, To wake nevermore

His skin is paler, his eyes are dry

Through the pain he never cried

His warm lips parted, Air slowly ceding

Abrasions, larcerations, To death is thy bleeding

Body lay carefully, elegantly, on the white carper floor

Though now the white was a red/pink mixture from the blood it bore

Another drinks up the image, His eyes this spectacle delight

'...So beautiful, so perfect, This morbid sight'

Onlooker on his features, however, no emotions are shown

Slowly he smirks ,though, and passes a satisfied groan

Fingers trace the other lightly, Onlooker body from the touch delighted

Tingling feelings running through him, Oh god he's so excited!

Caress his pale forehead, closed eyes, jaw line, his cheek

Thumb over soft, closed, warm lips that will never again speek

Feel his chest that'll never rise to fall again

He chuckles darkly while thinking 'For this sin, I'll never amend'

"You're beautiful..." He whispers, "...so beautiful just like this..."

Saliva mixes with blood as a pair of crimson lips he kiss

He pulls the other closly, allowing for comfort with his own body heat

And chuckles darkly to himself when he doesn't feel the other's heartbeat

He lays the other down, dark eyes observe his feature

'He looks like a fallen angel'...What a beautiful creature...

Litless ocean eyes open, staring into a far-off place,

His eyes shead red tears, though a smile remained on his face

He smirks at the crimson streaked his hair of golden sun,

And at the scratches going down the others arms that looked simular to a stocking's run

Deep, fatal wounds all around, creating a tidal wave of blood

As this explains why the other was drenched in red, He swam in the dark flood

And why did he do it? What was the cause of all of this?

It was something simple, yet complicated...It was a kiss

Yes, a full blown kiss. Don't get him wrong, he did enjoy it...he just understand know how to cope

With the emotions raging through him, he took to the defencive...and his fingers ended up around the others throat

Thrash, kick, fight, punch...all the things the other, for some reason, didn't do

He stood there, smiling, as his lips and nails turned blue

This was, however, not the reason for the other's dying

And this was not the weird reason the onlooker was crying

No, the cause of death was the deep vertical and horizontal lines recently added to the other's wrists

And this, somehow, created a new, morbid twist

The other boy hissed loudly at the pain, and before dying, place upon the onlooker another kiss

"Don't let go of me. Keep me with you" His dying words, "Take this, my final breath. This is my wish."

He pressed the other boy's body close to him, both moaning as they relish in sin

And that was it, He'd taken the boys last breath and held it in

Now he sat, a newly made corpse in his lap

Tongue running over every incision on the wrist, for this boy's soul he would entrap

Entwine their bodies, envelope him as a whole

This is what will make them one, This is what will bond their soul

Vibrant booms interrupt, and the door caves in with a crash

The intruders eyes widen as they see their team captain, and hear how he just laughs

Kai whispers "I get it now, I can cope with the feelings. And within me may your soul relax."

He kisses the body, whispering loudly on the lips "And know that I love you too, Mizuhara Max."

* * *

SlippingSanity : ...um...yeah...I hope you liked it...? I don't know what I was thinking when I typed this. Well, I kinda do. I was thinking 'What if, since Kai's held his emotions in so long, they all came up in a situation and he...' I never filled it in, but this is what I got when I _did_ fill it in. (O.o) I hope that you enjoied this new (Is it? I don't ever remember reading something like this) look on Kai and how he would cope with feelings of being loved and being in love. 

Please review and tell me what you think!

Oh! It says complete, but I may add another chapter to this. I'm thinking about it, and if it will flow with this chapter then I will add on, but I'm telling you all now, if I do, it won't end happily. I can assure you all that much. And it may not be in the same format as this one is. I'm not a very rhymey person, and trying to switch the words and everything so that there would be rhymes took alot out of my brain...Oh well!

Again, please read and review!


End file.
